


Harry Potter is Talented, Who knew?

by Anime_Simp_09



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Harry Potter Sings, Harry Potter is full of surprises, Hogwarts Inter-House Unity, Not Beta Read, Quidditch
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:07:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29681631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anime_Simp_09/pseuds/Anime_Simp_09
Summary: Over the years Harry Potter learned that while he is talented he shouldn't flaunt it. It was better to hide what he was good at unless he wanted to be ridiculed and punished.What happens when Harry isn't as careful as he usually is?Read to find out.
Kudos: 15





	Harry Potter is Talented, Who knew?

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve written this on Wattpad but decided to transfer it over to here. Hope you enjoy.

It was late afternoon, the sun setting on the horizon a rainbow of colours, and Harry Potter had just finished quidditch practice with his team. Right now he was sweaty, sore, and more than a little irritated. 

Deciding that now was good a time as any to take a shower Harry left for the locker rooms shower space. Feeling out with his magic like he did every time he did before relaxing he found no irregularities in his surroundings, no magic signatures, no pranks from the Weasley twins, no irritating first years looking for a peak at the saviour of the wizarding world. 

Finally he relaxed and pulled his magic back in. Finding a clean area he stripped of his training gear and placed his clean change of clothes down. 

Out of complete habit he wrapped his magic around his items to stop any attempt at tampering with them. 

Turning the water on just slightly hotter than lukewarm he stepped under the magically heated water. 

Feeling like he need to relax some more Harry did one of the few hobbies he has that help him relax, he started singing, unconsciously using his magic to create the music. 

Hahaha, this is about you 

Focused on singing he didn't notice the shift in his surroundings. Outside the shower room a set of identical grins graced the faces of the resident prankster twins. Casting a quiet sonorous that spreads Harry's voice and the music throughout Hogwarts, almost instantly silencing every conversation. Noticing the rise of his volume Harry shrugged it off and assumed it was just the room creating an echo. 

Beware, beware, be skeptical  
Of their smiles, their smiles of plated gold  
Deceit so natural  
But a wolf in sheep's clothing is more than a warning

By now more than half of the muggle borns and a fair amount of the half bloods had recognised the song. Some quietly singing along. 

Baa baa, black sheep, have you any soul?  
No sir, by the way, what the hell are morals?  
Jack be nimble, jack be quick  
Jill's a little whore, and her alibis are dirty tricks 

So could you  
Tell me how you're sleeping easy  
How you're only thinking of yourself  
Show me how you justify  
Telling all your lies like second nature  
Listen, mark my words, one day (one day)  
You will pay, you will pay  
Karma's gonna come collect your debt 

By now some of the pure bloods had started dancing with the muggle borns and half bloods, whether that was with head banging or tapping of feet or actually dancing depended on the house. 

Aware, aware, you stalk your prey  
With criminal mentality  
You sink your teeth into the people you depend on  
Inflicting everyone, you're quite the problem 

Fee-fi-fo-fum, you better run and hide  
I smell the blood of a petty little coward  
Jack be lethal, jack be slick  
Jill will leave you lonely, dying in a filthy ditch 

So could you  
Tell me how you're sleeping easy  
How you're only thinking of yourself  
Show me how you justify  
Telling all your lies like second nature  
Listen, mark my words, one day (one day)  
You will pay, you will pay  
Karma's gonna come collect your debt 

Maybe you'll change  
Abandon all your wicked ways  
Make amends and start anew again  
Maybe you'll see  
All the wrongs you did to me  
And start all over, start all over again

Who am I kidding?  
Now, let's not get overzealous here  
You've always been a huge piece of shit  
If I could kill you, I would  
But it's frowned upon in all fifty states  
Having said that, burn in hell, yeah 

By now the more stuck up and prestigious students have adopted either horrified or indignant faces at the course language being spoken. 

Oh, oh, oh  
So tell me how you're sleeping easy  
How you're only thinking of yourself  
Show me how you justify  
Telling all your lies like second nature  
Listen, mark my words, one day (one day)  
You will pay, you will pay  
Karma's gonna come collect your debt 

Karma's gonna come collect your debt  
Karma's gonna come collect your debt 

Casting a sonorous on themselves the twins take turns in talking, Fred staring first. 

"And that guys, gals and non binary pals was the lovely Harry Potter-" 

"The famous Boy-Who-Lived-" 

"The saviour of the wizarding world-" 

"Coming at you with 'A wolf in sheep's clothing'-" 

"A surprising choice for the young Gryffindor-" 

"And a surprise performance-" 

"Do you think we should run sir Gred?" 

"I do believe we should sir Forge. I don't think little Harrykins is too happy with us at the moment, if the amount of anger and vengeance leaking from the shower room is accurate." 

###### Time Skip ######  
It had been a few hours since the shower incident and Harry has refused to see anyone, or more specifically have anyone see him, so he hid under his vaunted invisibility cloak and trudged to a dark, obscured corner of the library. 

Nearing the end of dinner he decided that he couldn't very well hide forever and decided to try and get it over with quickly. 

He walked to the great hall and stopped just outside wondering if he could still back out now but pushed those thought away (I've come this far, might as well get it over with now.) and continued into the hall. 

The effect was immediate. The excited chatter completely silenced the moment he first stepped inside. Not even a second later was there a standing ovation. Both Gryffindor and Hufflepuff houses shouting and whistling, Ravenclaw house clapping a bit more harder than they usually did (often just a polite clap), and lastly the Slytherin house was politely clapping. It was honestly scary given the animosity both Slytherins and Gryffindors harvest for each other. 

Harry flushed violently before rushing to his seat near Hermione. Slapping the Weasley twins on the back of the head in a way reminiscent of Professor Snape. 

Getting tired of the questions Harry opened his mouth, instantly silencing everyone, and loudly stated, so that everyone could hear, that he would sing one song a week on Sundays at dinner time and that if they wanted to request one he will put a sheet up outside the great hall. The song most requested would be the one he would sing.


End file.
